logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WJBK
1948–1955 1955–1958 1958–1966 1966–1968 1968–1975 TV2-1970s.png|WJBK-TV station ID from the 1970s WJBK1970.jpg 1975–1977 Rj0u2ef40h75nkh8.jpg|WJBK station ID from 1975 1977–1978 WJBK77ID.jpg wjbkshapeup.JPG|On-screen ID, May 1978 WJBK Channel 2 - "TV 2 Is Yours" (ID, 1977) 1978–1983 Imagencell 059.jpg|"The Look of Detroit," 1979 WJBK Detroit News (Oct.29,1980).jpg Wjbk_reachforthestars_1981e.jpg|WJBK "2's the One" ID (1981) WJBK-TV's Reach For The Stars On Channel 2 Video ID From Late 1981.jpg WJBK-Late-Movie-Early80s.jpg WJBK-2Together.jpg WJBK-Detorit-Skyline-ID.jpg 1983–1988 Ui.jpg WJBK-NightMovies-Mid80s.jpg Scott Dunne The Movie Logo.png WJBK Weird Al.png Screen shot 2016-08-08 at 9.03.jpg WJBK promos (1986).jpg WJBK promos (1986) 1.jpg Geese.jpg WJBK87ID.jpg CBS & WJBK 1985.jpg|WJBK's station ID from CBS's "We've Got The Touch" campaign, 1985-86. 1171023.png|WJBKs station ID from CBS's "Share The Spirit" campaign, 1986-87. WJBK 1988.png|WJBK's station ID from CBS's "CBS Spirit" campaign, 1987-88. WJBK-CBS-88ID.jpg|WJBK's station ID from CBS's "CBS Television You Can Feel" campaign, 1988-89. WJBK-TV 2 u0026 Fox 2 id promo montage 1988-2008_4.jpg WJBK-WLoD-88.jpg WJBK-MDJ-88ID.jpg WJBK-TV 2 u0026 Fox 2 id promo montage 1988-2008_5.jpg WJBK-2-1983.svg 1988–1994 WJBK88ID.png|Station ID from 1988 WJBK-Christmas-88ID.jpg|Holiday Station ID from 1988 WJBK2B.jpg|Station ID from 1988 N a (9).jpg|Station ID from 1989 WJBK.jpg|Station ID from 1990-1994 WJBK-GetReady89ID.jpg|WJBK's station ID from CBS's "Get Ready for CBS" campaign, 1989-90. WJBK_Program_Note_1989.jpg WJBK bug.png|Superimposed ID from 1990. WJBK bug B.jpg|Superimposed ID from 1991. WJBK-InsideReport-89ID.jpg WJBK-ID-CBS-Sunday-Movie.jpg WJBK-NightMovies-90s.jpg WJBK-ItTakes2-90ID.jpg Wjbk eyewitnessnews promo1992b.jpg|WJBK It Takes 2 logo (1992) WJBK-TV 2 u0026 Fox 2 id promo montage 1988-2008_2.jpg WJBK-Geraldo.jpg WJBK-TV 2 u0026 Fox 2 id promo montage 1988-2008_1.jpg WJBK-TV 2 u0026 Fox 2 id promo montage 1988-2008.jpg WJBK-Cheers-92ID.jpg WJBK-Bertice-Berry-93promo.jpg WJBK_CBS_ID_1992.jpg|WJBK-TV's station ID from "This is CBS" campaign from 1992-94. WTVS - WJBK.PNG WJBK 1993_1.jpg CBS on TV 2 (WJBK ID, 1992) wjbk.1991.png|1991-TV 2 First News at 4pm 1994–1995 In 1994, station owner New World Communications announced a group deal with Fox that saw all of their stations switch to the fledgling network, and the station took over Fox from WKBD-TV and sent CBS to WGPR-TV, Screen Shot 2016-12-14 at 4.30.00 PM.png WJBK2.jpg 9-24-1995 FoxWJBK Commercial Break 1.jpg WJBK-ItTakes2-ID.jpg WJBK95NightCourtID.jpg WJBK-FOX-Lineup95.jpg wjbk.tv2.jpg|1994 switch banner logo of WJBK-TV2 now FOX wjbktv2.jpg|The big switch from CBS to FOX in 1994 banner 1995–present 1995–1997 WJBK96.svg|Station ID from 1996 1998–2007 2007–present This logo branding, currently in use by most of the Fox O&Os, is based on the Fox News logo; with their website names ("myfox(city name).com") based off the domain for the social network Myspace, which former Fox parent News Corporation briefly owned. WJBK Full ID logo.svg|Alternate logo with legal station ID (2006-present) WJBK ID logo.jpg|Alternate logo with call letters (2006-present) logo-fox-2-detroit-wjbk-alt.png|WJBK Horizontal logo logo-fox-2-detroit-wjbk.png|Alternate Horizontal logo WJBK Fox 2 Print Logo 2012.svg|Print logo See also News programming Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Former DuMont Television Network affiliates Category:Former CBS network affiliates Category:Detroit Category:Michigan Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Fox Corporation Category:1948 Category:Former New World stations Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 2 Category:Fox owned and operated stations Category:Television stations branded as channel 2 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1948 Category:Television stations involved in the 1994 United States broadcast TV realignment Category:Storer Broadcasting Company Category:Kohlberg Kravis Roberts